


The Making of the Marvelous Madame Dandy

by lovelylemons



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 1700s, 1800s, Beatrix Potter - Freeform, Deaths, Declarations Of Love, England (Country), F/M, London, Love, M/M, Some feels, The World of Peter Rabbit, made up town, sorta inspired by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylemons/pseuds/lovelylemons
Summary: The drama of a small hidden town somewhere in England, all falling togetherThis story is mostly for me and my friend so I'm not gonna edit a lot if other people read thisAlso I didn't do a lot of research of the time back then, but it starts in 1799 and ends in 1830 AND I used a real town name from England, but the layout in my head is completely different so yeah
Relationships: Carlyle and Tiadora, Charlotte and Ackley, Darwin and charlotte, William/ Hannibal, peter/Louisa





	The Making of the Marvelous Madame Dandy

"Dandy I really do hope you washed the trough." 

"OH! I'm sorry William, I'm off to do it now."  
"Okay that just means your lunch will be cold."  
"Right right."  
Louisa Tuffin hopped from her small squeaky bed and pulled on an apron. Her brown leather boots- which were a bit to big, ran themselves to the front door, grabbing the wooden bucket from its place. She skipped down the few steps to the gravel path and around to the tiny- almost miniature farm.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pig," She said bowing down to the two black and pink pigs, who were far to busy sleeping in the warm sunlight that shone through a hole on the ceiling to respond to her. Kicking the chickens out of her way she picked up the trough very carefully as it still had rancid remains stuck to the side.  
"Eugh. If we were rich I wouldn't have to do this you know." She said, still conversing with the pigs.  
"Well Mr. and Mrs. I fear I must do it. OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!!" She burst suddenly, scaring the chickens most infamously.  
"Yes yes. You'd make wonderful food my dears." She said sheepishly, mimicking the stories she'd heard about one of the Queens. Though she could never remember their names.  
She held the trough in front of her while grabbing the leash of the old- dying goat, Bear.  
"My my Mr. Bear your age is starting to show- don't worry I won't mention a word to anyone."  
She let go of the leash after they exited the farm area. She knew Bear would follow her.  
As she walked down the soft grassy hill towards the forest, she began to imagine Bear as his human self.  
She gave him long skinny legs and long arms too. White hair and an extremely tall top hat. Wearing an all black ball suit, he used a cane and held a rather fancy pipe. Green eyes, like the grass. Not dark, but bright bright green. And a crystal monocle which he cleaned every 3 minutes.  
Mr. Beahr, was his name.  
An old widower who had a large fortune.  
" So Mr. Beahr. There is not a single dame in Snowshill that has caught your eye yet?"  
"None. None whatsoever. There shall never be one like Margaritte."  
"Not even the goddess-like Jane Agnor? The new lady all the way from Sweden? I heard she also has a rather large fortune in her pocket."  
The two had a serious conversation while they made their way through the lush green forest that seemed to overflow with nature everywhere you looked.  
The ground was interesting to Louisa. There was soft dirt that had been watered from the storm last night, mixed with rocks here and there, roots popping up, moss.  
'How did the rocks get here  
"Yes well, here we are Mr. Beahr. I'll see you again on Tuesday."  
She set the trough down next to the river and held her bucket under the water. The refreshing cold, overtaking her hand. Sitting with her feet over the water, she hadn't realized her dress becoming drenched in water until the coldness reached her thigh.  
"Oh!- damn."  
"Pardon your language ma'am!" a voice called from the other side of the river.  
"Dear me- I'm truly sorry! May I apologize mister..."  
"Peter ma'am- Gauman! And I'm no Mister yet!"  
"And I'm no ma'am!"  
" Well it's alright. I personally shout profanities all the time- and for no reason!"  
" Oh well, Peter this wasn't for no reason. In fact it was for a good reason! My dress is wet now- I wasn't paying attention."  
" Well that certainly is the perfect situation for profanities... It's a lovely dress by the way too!"  
The both of them were slightly yelling at each other over the rushing water.  
"Thank you! It's torn under the apron. My goat- Bear ate it!"  
" Bear! How could you?"  
He smiled one of the most charming smiles of the century and laughed, his laugh swept to Louisa and she joined in.  
While they laughed, something from Peters hands fell into the river. The good thing about this river is that it isn't too deep. Only about mid calf. So it's more of a creek.  
" Shit- oh-"  
He jumped in and began to run after it, splashing water everywhere.  
Soon after, Louisa tied Bear to a tall rock sticking out of the ground and set her full bucket down next to him. Bear started to drink out of the bucket, bellowing at how cold it was while Louisa ran after Peter.  
She found him standing muttering to himself, holding up a book that was soaking wet.  
"Oh dear- I'm sorry-"  
"No don't be, " He turned around to see Louisa standing in the creek, "Oh your boots-"  
"It's alright Peter. Bear is growing old and William will be able to make new ones."  
" Well that'll make up for the perfectly nice dress he ruined."  
She laughed and then realized how long she had been gone.  
"OH!- I'm sorry- William will be worrying so.. I have to go now and I didn't even clean the trough!"  
As soon as Louisa had said 'and I'm no ma'am, Peter had taken quite a liking to her. He had no idea why, but he liked her very much.  
"Oh I have an idea..."  
"Louisa- but you can call me Dandy if you'd like."  
"Alright Dandy, I have an idea," Louisa looked up at Peter very intently as he continued while looking at the book. Trying to distract himself from her captivating eyes. "You can go with Bear- leave the trough and bucket.. I'll clean it and follow you right after."  
"Peter that is a wonderful idea- are you sure you don't mind at all?"  
"Not. At. All." He smiled and dropped the book back into the water before helping his new friend out of the water.  
They walked a while down to the place where Bear was tied up.  
"So- Dandy?"  
"It'll make sense later, " She chuckled and picked Bear up like a cat, who made no fuss whatsoever.  
"Come Mr. Beahr, Peter will catch up don't worry."  
While Peter washed, Louisa found herself walking slower than usual. In her unconcious mind she was doing so to have more time to talk with Mr. Gauman.  
"Done! I'm Done!"  
"Thank you Peter, you did a better job than I usually ever do."  
"Well I have a LOT of experience."  
"Experience is always good to have."  
"Oh yes, especially trough cleaning." He said sarcastically. "So.. Dandy?"  
"Oh! Right- well when I was little, father found a small patch of dandelions, to which I would sit in for hours, pretending I was the divine goddess of flowers."  
"Ahh well that explains it."  
"Yes- well when it comes time for them to wilt- they fluff up into miniature clouds and float away. But before they could ever float away I would roll around in them, thinking my hair would fill with clouds."  
"You are very imaginative Dandy, you should write your ideas down- my brother works at a publishers office."  
"Oh that would be wonderful- father did tell me I was imaginative too- here we are!"  
Peter stared up the hill at the small house that seemed to be crowded by rocks and flowers and all sorts of earthy objects.  
"Louisa Darling Tuffin! Where have you been?!" Came a loud and deeper voice from one of the windows of the house.  
"I made a friend William!" She said from inside the farm, placing the trough away.  
"Oh dear was it a Purple Eagle this time?" William sighed with desperation as Louisa led Peter up the hill.  
"No it's a person. William this is Peter Gauman, Peter Gauman, this is my old brother William."  
"Older. Not old. Mr. Gauman I'm terribly sorry for my sister bothering you. "  
"Not at all Mr.. Tuffin?"  
"Yes Tuffin. An odd last name I know, come in come in!"  
Peter kicked his shoes together and walked in, smelling everything.  
Turmeric, cinnamon, peppermint, nutmeg, bread, goat cheese and so many more aromas that his nose couldn't tell.  
" If I didn't know any better Mr. Tuffin, I'd say you sold spices."  
"Your close.. no I just harvest them and make deals with people who actually sell them."  
"Which technically means you sell spices-" Louisa interrupted as she pulled an old wooden chair out from their table, and indicated for Peter to sit.  
"Yes but I also sell other things- I just do what I can. Make furniture, tend to animals- anything really. "  
It was a very bright living room, lots of windows, and a fireplace accompanied by a dark red, velvety couch which seemed almost untouched.  
"Here- do you know how to play Old Maid? William taught it to me just the other day, says its going to be an- what was the word again?"  
"Up-rising!!" He shouted from the kitchen.  
"Yes in fact I do know how to play it, my brother taught me too. "  
"Perfect!"  
They spent about 15 minutes playing Old Maid when William finally came out of the kitchen.  
"Cabbage and eggs? For lunch? William we can't have eggs for lunch! I didn't even have tea either- oh I'll go make some-"  
"Ah ah ah- this is the cabbage that was cooked with the beef you liked so much. And these are the eggs that Cornie layed. Plus, tea's almost ready."  
"Oh- thank you then William."  
William set their plates down and ran to the kitchen as the kettle began to sing to life.  
"So sorry Peter about the eggs-"  
"No not at all, they look much better than when mother makes them- don't tell her I said that. But the cabbage smells better than any cabbage that I’ve ever had."  
"William always cooks beef with cabbage and it's always so delicious, you should try it sometime. "  
"I intend to."  
They ate in silence for a while until they finished along with their tea.  
"Well I suppose you should be getting back to your family Peter- I don't want them worrying. And Dandy has more chores to do."  
"Oh of course, only I don't think they've noticed I'm gone. I have to many brothers. "  
"Oh I'd like to meet them! William may I walk him home? Please? -"  
"Fine. ONLY if it's alright with Peter."  
Louisa turned her big brown eyes to Peters golden eyes.  
"Of course Dandy you may walk me home."  
"Thank you! I'll go grab my book then!"  
She ran past the two and into her cramped room to grab her book and thick wooden pencil which William made for her.  
At the door William sighed and chuckled, shaking his head at the sporatical antics of his little sister.  
" That book.."  
"Yes?"  
"Oh our father gave it to us before his trip to Australia.. "  
"Oh that's nice.."  
Peter noticed Williams' change of emotion to a slight sad smile.  
"He must be very proud of you three."  
"Three?"  
"Your mo-"  
"Ah- right.. my mother- Now Mr. Gauman, I know I haven’t been acquainted with you very long, but so you don’t ask and spark a quarrel about it.. My mother, she uh.. she passed while giving birth to Louisa. Louisa thinks father is visiting her in Australia still after 5 years.. Ah! There you are!"  
Louisa came running down the stairs holding a tattery old leather bound journal and a pencil.

"I've got my book and pencil! Look Peter I painted it with poppy petal paste- ooh let me write that down-"  
"Right you can write it all down when you're walking, don't keep Peter from his family. I'm sure he has much to do."  
William shoved his little sister out of the door, while Peter followed her down the hill.  
"poppy.... petal.. paste- how do you spell paste?"  
"P.. a.."  
"p.. A.."  
"S.. t.. e.."  
"s.. t.. e! There. Poppy Petal Paste. Doesn't that have a lovely ring to it? I think I might make a paste with poppy petals again." 

She rambled on and to be honest Peter Gauman listened to every single word she said.  
"Sometimes I think sheeps are really just clouds in disguise, but then we sheer them and they're not. Oh you must think I'm mad with all my words."  
"I don't. I think you're actually very smart, I wouldn't be able to think of anything like that. "  
"Really? I mean- I can't even spell paste-"  
"Well.. I think there are different types of intelligences you know? Like- here.. my mother can tell the differences between plants, which is very smart of her, but she can't read.."  
"I suppose you're right Peter Gauman. Thank you."  
"What else is in that book of yours Dandy?"  
"Oh! You know how flowers open and close? Well they remind me of those ball gowns you see that come into town. I'll show you some of my drawings here!"


End file.
